


The Other You

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: You decide to help Bobby out with a hunt but what you don't know is that you would meet the Winchesters. The story follows are the you in Sam and Dean's world is dead and they are shocked when they see you in the bunker. Can Dean help himself or will seeing you again bring back old emotions he thought were suppressed. The sad things is, you aren't the you that Sam and Dean know or remember.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! I am trying to get better at writing in third person and doing transitions and hope you enjoy. Feedback is always good and appreciated.

The only thing heard for miles was the low roar of your old school car driving up to the deserted park. You stopped your car in the parking lot and exited the vehicle. You made you way over to a light blue pick up truck and tapped on the window of the passenger. The drive waved you in and you got into the car.

“Good to see ya, Bobby”. You smiled at the driver.

“You too, kid.” He smiled slightly back. “So, I got this case. It’s a missing hunter not too far from here.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. How come you didn’t just call and tell me over the phone.” You stated sincerely, shifting in your seat a bit to face Bobby.

“Well excuse me for wanting to see someone who reminds me of home.” He scoffed.

“Okay, okay. So what’s the game plan?”

“Well I basically need your tracking skills and I am a little tied up and don’t trust many other hunters to get the job done.”

“Seems fair,” You shook your head.

“So if you want to follow me. We got a station up the road a little bit and we can talk things over and set up a plan.”

“Okay, sounds good. See you in a bit.” You state while exiting the car and getting back in yours. You turn the car on and back out following Bobby’s truck. You followed Bobby down the street a bit and then turned off the road onto a dirt one. The road was dark and the his taillights were the only thing glimmering in the darkness. You followed Bobby for a couple more miles and then pull up to a huge building. You couldn’t quite make up how big it was but all you saw was a darker mass in the mist of the night sky.

“Wow,” you whisper to yourself. Leaning closer to your steering wheel try to make out the shape.

Bobby’s car parked and you pull up to the left of his. You both turn off the cars and caught up with Bobby who is walking towards the door. 

“Are you sure about this place Bobby?” You questioned. But didn’t get an answer back from him. You shrugged and follow him inside.

While you enter the building you realize it was a lot bigger than expected. You both entered on a raised platform with stairs leading down into a bigger room with a map table and some other old radio station stuff. You stop on the platform and look over the railing. You couldn’t believe your eyes. You’ve never seen a place like this and were amazed that you were standing in it. 

“This is the bunker.” Bobby says while he walks down the stairs.

“Wow,” Is the only thing that leaves your lips as you continue to look around. You finally make you way down the stairs with you hand trails slightly behind you on the cold, black stair railing. 

“Now this is kind of awesome.” You shake your head as you follow Bobby into the next room. It seemed like a library with books and tables and some computers. The bunker seemed quiet and still. This type of stillness which made you on edge. Your heart started to race a bit and your breathes began to lower. You knew you were safe because of Bobby but something seemed so strange yet so familiar. 

“Hey Bobby,” A voice came from behind you and you quickly turned around pointing your gun at the unknown figure.

“Woah, woah, Y/N.” Bobby quickly states stepping in front of your pointed gun. “It’s okay. It’s just Mary.” 

You peer around Bobby’s head to look. It was a middle aged women with short blonde hair, wearing a blue and white flannel. She is smiling at you with two cups in her hands slightly held up. You smiled slight at her and nodded your head.

“Sorry.” You say.

“It’s okay, I get it,” Mary answers making her way to the middle table where you and Bobby were standing. Bobby moved and sat down. Mary hands a cup to Bobby and set one down in front of you on the table. “Here I made you both some coffee.” She smiled.

You smiled again at her. Unsure of what to say.

“So this is Y/N,” Bobby points to you talking to Mary. “She’s the best damn tracker and hunter I know and I trust her with my life. I believe she can help us find Clavin.”

Mary shakes her head. “Yeah, that’s great.” Mary pauses for a moment. “Are you…um…are you from the other side?”

“Well technically you guys are the other side.” You smile and laugh softly. “But, yeah. The other world, yeah. Bobby and I knew each other and fought by each other on many occasions.”

Mary smiled again. She had this smile to her that completely warmed you heart. It was motherly and loving and everything you needed about now. It has been a while since you seen anyone and considering this person you just pointed a gun on looked like she wanted to give you a hug, hell you were just happy to oblige. 

“Well I am happy to have you here. Clavin is a good friend and hunter.” Mary states. 

There is a silence that falls across the room. And you look down to stare at the coffee mug. You didn’t know whether to drink any or not. You thought it would be rude not too, so you picked up the glass and sipped a little. You look around the room again for what feels like the hundredth time, not knowing where to place your eyes.

“So… this place is pretty big.” You blurt out not really knowing where you were going with the sentence. You were uncomfortable with the silence and needed to say anything to break it.

“Yeah, it’s pretty impressive. My boys found it a couple of years ago and turned it into a home for them. I am very proud.” Mary states.

“Oh, that’s cool.” You shake your head up and down.

“Speaking of the boys, where are those, idjits?” Bobby ask Mary. Finishing his cup of coffee and placing his empty mug back on the table.

“They should be back soon. Just finished a hunt not too far from here.” She answers. “You know it’s getting kind of late and I am sure Sam and Dean would like to know what we are going to do about the Calvin situation. Maybe you should stay here tonight, Y/N.” 

You head pops up and you eyes widen a bit. “Um… I mean I don’t know. There’s a motel a few miles back. I don’t want to invade. I don’t even know you guys.” You say as you are talking with you hands. Trying not to sound unthankful for the offer but you feel really weird about her asking.

“Y/N, look it’s super late and one night won’t kill you. We have a few extra rooms and can fit you in somewhere.” Mary says walking towards you and putting a hand on your shoulder. Her hand sent a warm feeling through your body and you relaxed a bit. You shook your head and Mary’s face expanded into a great smile. She pulled you in for a nice tight hug. And to be honest, you didn’t want her to let go. You haven’t been hugged by anyone in a while and loved the feeling she gave you. You closed you eyes but the hug ended too soon and she backed away.

“We’ll have Bobby grab your stuff from your car and I will show you to your room for the night.” Mary directed you towards the back of the library. Before you left you tossed your keys to Bobby. You went out the right door and entered a hallway. You walked down the hallway following Mary. You were both quiet while walking. Both of you not knowing what to say to the other. You both turned left and then right and stopping at a door to your right. She opened the door and you both walked in. There was a bed up against the left hand wall and a dresser to the opposite side. There was door which you think led to the bathroom and a desk right next to the door.

“Is this okay?” Mary questioned. 

“This is great actually.” You smiled at her. “I’ve been sleeping in crappy motel rooms for the last couple of months and before that where ever I could find that wasn’t crawling with angels or demons. This place is like heaven.” You giggled a little. You felt like a child on Christmas morning. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt good and excited for something. 

You smiled slightly again at Mary as she left the room. You ran after her before she turned the corner and hugged her. “Thank you so much for this” You pulled her in a tight hug. As you pull away you looking shyly to the side. “I’m sorry. I just haven’t felt safe in a while. So thank you for letting me stay.”

“Anytime, Y/N.” Mary states and she finally leaves you turning the corner. You smile to yourself and almost giggle. You turn on your heels and head back into the room. You shut the door behind you and glance across the room. You finally take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. You made you way over to the door in the right hand corner and look inside. There you find a standard bathroom. It was nice and clean. You decided to jump in the shower and rinse yourself before you go to bed. You turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. You took you clothes off slowly, you realized you were a bit sore from the hunt the day before and sleeping on shitting motel mattresses. You felt the water with your hand to see if it was warm enough and when it was you jumped in. 

You rinsed you body and it felt good. Comfortable. Home. It was an odd feeling and you didn’t know how to react. The building - bunker you were in was amazing and everything. But everything felt good but off. Everything felt at peace but chaotic at the same time. You just rinsed you body and once you were done you turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub/shower combo. You grabbed a towel behind the door and wrapped it around yourself. You walked in front of the mirror looking at yourself for a bit. Though you were staring at your reflect, your mind was somewhere else. And you couldn’t quite put your finger on the feeling. You stepped out of the bathroom and saw you duffle bags, you realized that Bobby must of come in and dropped them off when you were in the shower.

You opened one of the bags and look for your red flannel pants and a black Led Zeppelin flannel. Your dad use to listen to older music and it was the only thing left you had from him. You use to sing it to yourself before the battles on your world and would do anything to hear him sing off tone. You missed your family dearly and sat on the bed for a moment. You stared off into the wall. Mindlessly thinking about your world. Thinking about the friends who died and the people you miss. You remember being surprised when you found Bobby during that vampire hunt in Tolosa. You were happy to see an old friend, relieved that someone understood how you felt.

You take a few deep breathes and lay back for a while. You almost fall asleep when you realized how thirsty you were. Coffee always does that to you. You sit up and make your way out the door. You didn’t know this place very well and the only thing you did know was how to get back to the library. You went left from your doorway then another left and a right. You heard some people talking so you knew you had to be going the right direction, or at least a direction you can find someone. You make your way to the door and open it, stepping into the library. You are stopped in your tracks when you hear,

“Y/N?”

You look up to see a man staring at you from the table. Another man snaps his head where the first one is looking and his eyes widen.

“Y/N? Is that you?” The first man states.

You don’t know what to do. You didn’t have your gun on you or anything to defend yourself. You didn’t know who these two guys where or how they knew your name. 

“Wait, you know Y/N?” Bobby asks. Drinking out of a clear glass full of dark liquid.

“Yeah…she’s…she’s family.” The first main states still looking at you. The other one has stood up but looks like he cannot move. His hand is in a fist resting on the table. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you boys but she’s from my world.” Bobby states.

“Yeah well, that would make sense. Y/N died. Well our Y/N died a couple months back.” The man gulps, shaking his head. His eyes are soft and seem sincere. He smiles softly at you and nods his head for you to come over and take a seat.

You make your way slowly over to the table. The other man who is standing is watching your every move. You couldn’t decide if he was watching you because you were a threat or he just couldn’t believe his eyes. You finally sat down and so did the standing man.

“It’s so good to see you. We missed you.” The man close to you states.

You smile slight, apparently giving him a confused look, in which he straighten up and bit, “Oh yeah, you’re not our Y/N. I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.” He points to himself and then at the other man next to him.

You smile again, a little less confused this time. 

“Yeah, Y/N and I go way back. It was nice to find her here, felt like I was home.” Bobby begins to explain to both Sam and Dean. Sam looks at Bobby, but Dean continues to look at you. Not even taking his eyes off of you when he takes a slip of his drink. You look away but can still feel his eyes piercing into you. 

“Y/N helped me and kicked my ass a couple of times on the other side. When I found her here, I couldn’t believe it. Just was happy someone as good as her was here helping the good fight.” Bobby continues. “I called her in to help with Calvin. As you both know he is missing. He was on that hunt a couple of towns over with the Wendigo. Y/N is one of the best damn trackers that I know.”

“That’s amazing, Bobby, really. Just thought you would let us know.” Sam states.

“Well, I did let you know I was going to have help from someone.” Bobby answers.

“Yeah, but we didn’t know if was from…” Sam points his thumb at you, “ya know, Y/N.” He says through his teeth.

“You do know I’m right here right?” You question raising an eyebrow. “Look if you don’t want me to help, I don’t know. This is for Bobby. And honestly I didn’t even want to spend the night but Mary insisted and she did the whole mother-knows-best thing and I couldn’t say no.”

“You met mom?” Dean finally speaks. Softly with a slight smile.

“If mom is Mary then yeah.” His smile grows a bit bigger but quickly disappears. You liked his smile, it made his eyes shut a bit and the wrinkles show more. It was heart warming, I guess just like his mothers. 

“Look, Sam,” Bobby says, “She’s good and we need her. Calvin needs us and we will start first thing in the morning, okay. I don’t mean to bring up old stuff but she’s my family.”

Sam nods and looks at you, “How are you?”

“Good, I guess. Just happy to help.” You begin, “Actually I came looking for some water. Didn’t realize how thirsty I was before.”

“Well, yeah, um Dean you want to show Y/N where she can get some water.” Sam ask Dean. Dean doesn’t answer at first, his eyes still locked on you. “Dean!” Sam states a little louder.

“Um, yeah, of course.” Dean jumps and stands quickly. “Follow me, sweetheart.” He smiles at you softly as he starts to leave the room. You follow closely behind.

You and Dean leave the library where Bobby and Sam begin to talk.

“Is he alright, son?” Bobby questions.

“I don’t know. Him and Y/N, our Y/N, were together and then she died. I’m sure he has a lot of stuff going through his head right now.” Sam mentions.

“I get it. It’s tough seeing the dead walk again.” Bobby states finishing the last of his drink. He stands up and heads out of the library saying goodnight to Sam on the way out. Sam is left there with his thoughts and is in complete shock of the situation. After a few moments he finally finishes his drink and heads off to his room. 

You follow Dean into a kitchen where you stand by the table watching him go to the fridge and grab you a water bottle. He walks over to you, practically hovers over you with his wide body and hands you the water. Your eyes lock and you see his are a bit watery. You couldn’t help but feel like you did something wrong. You show him a slight smile. Dean takes a step closer, closing the already small gap between both of your bodies. You could smell the sweat and dried blood on him and see the dirt that was layered on his face. Dean begin to lead down a bit almost kissing you before you shoved him back. 

“Woah, I’m sorry, Dean, but no,” You state. Crossing your arms as to hide yourself.

“I’m sorry, “ He begins, placing on of his hands behind his head. “I guess I just forgot you weren’t my…I mean our Y/N.”

You didn’t know how to react. Not that Dean wasn’t cute and all but the situation was weird and you could feel the tension in the room. 

Deans arms fall to his sides and slip into his front pockets. He steps closer again, “I guess, I just missed you so much.” Dean states. Almost a whisper.

“I’m not her Dean. I’m not the girl you remember or even know.” 

“I know but I can’t help it.” He takes another step closer. He is standing in front of you again. He places a hand on your upper arm and gives you a squeeze. “I can’t believe that I am looking at you right now. I have so many things to say to you, I am so sorry for what happened. I could have saved you.” He squeezed harder.

You pull out of his hold and step back. ‘What the hell, Dean. I am not your Y/N. I never will be. She’s dead okay. We are not the same. I will never be your Y/N.” You shout a bit walking out of the kitchen and back the way you came. Leaving Dean behind as he watches you go with tears running down his face. 

He knew you were right. You weren’t their Y/N. You weren’t someone who knew what he was talking about. He couldn’t let all of his feelings and emotions come out towards you. You weren’t really you, or at least the you he knew. He misses the you he knew. And with you being here made all of his lost emotions found, and felt like he knew what to do. He let out a sign and whispered,

“I know it’s not you, I just wish it were. I wish you were my Y/N.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Dean keep to himself about his feels or will confusion wash over him as he think Y/N is his Y/N. The relationship between the boys and Y/N evolves. Y/N, Dean, and Sam set out on the hunt to find Calvin but then something happens.
> 
> Warnings: Very slight mention of death, Mention of blood, and voices being heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! Please feel free to tell me what you think.

You begin tossing back-n-forth in bed, the whole night was tough and you had barely slept. You kept having flashes of a hunt, but a hunt you don’t remember. You hear voices calling in the distance and you couldn’t distinguish where they were coming from. You sat up in bed quickly, heavy breathes quickly filled the room. You let out a loud sign and harshly fell back into the mattress. Your sleep was horrible and memories were beginning to fill your head every time you closed your eyes. You laid on your back for a couple of moments holding the wool blanket tightly in both hands beneath you. More voices begin to fill your head.

“Dean!” 

“No, don’t do this to me.” 

“I need you.” 

“Please!”

Sounds of crying quickly filled the room, your hands immediately grabbing the pillow and wrapping it around your ears. You desperately tried drowning out the noises, they kept getting louder and louder. It became quickly unbearable, tears began building in your eyes. Your breathes became more swallow. You suddenly felt a quick, deep stab in your stomach, prompting you to hunch over on your side folding yourself together. The noises stopped and you were left silently weeping holding onto your stomach. Tears still rolling down your face, snot beginning to build and leak out your nose. You cough a couple of times before pulling up your shirt to notice no blood or cut of any kind. Your fingers traced over your stomach, your cold fingers quickly rose goosebumps. You let out a couple more deep breath, trying to catch up with your thoughts. 

Your head was spinning and you were confused. You didn’t know where these memories, voices, or images were coming from. You began to think if you were going crazy. Was it the bunker? Was it something that you just hadn’t noticed until now? You couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling you were having. You lift yourself up slowly, realizing how sore you were. You rubbed your eyes to get the sleep out and once you pulled your hands away you noticed the scars on your knuckles. You stared blankly for a moment, your hands shaking slightly. You begin to panic and wonder what happened. You examined yourself closer and notice your finger nails were bloody and you had several bruises on your upper arms. Your eyes grew narrow and your mind began to wonder what in the hell happened to you between last night and this morning. 

You painfully got yourself out of bed and over to the door that led to the bathroom. You could barely walk without holding on to something. In your bath bag you found a couple of pills for the pain and cupped some faucet water in your hands to drink. Your hands made their way to the edge of the sink and grasp as you breathe heavily again. You take a deep breath through your nose and finally look up. You meet your reflection in the mirror but for a second you don’t recognize the girl staring at you. You hear another voice off in the distance yell “Dean!” You quickly look behind you and there was no one there. You thought someone was playing a joke on you or something. What could be happening to you right now? You blink a couple of times until you finally know you are looking at you. You lip curves slightly upwards and you tilt your head a bit. You examined your face. You looked tired and worn out. You were happy you weren’t in your world anymore but it seemed as though you couldn’t get away from the fight. The never ending bad things that go bump in the night and the constant getting your ass kicked by low level demons and vampires was beginning to get annoying. You thought about how you use to lead armies into war against the angels, how you use to do everything possible to regain order. Were you finally burned out? Was you getting transported here meant to be a do over for you? Were you finally meant to get out? 

You couldn’t help but think of you, well you from this world. What you were like. What kind of life you had since the apocalypse didn’t happen? If you had a normal life. 

‘Hopefully,’ you whisper to yourself like a prayer looking up towards the ceiling. You hoped someone heard your prayer or that someone was looking out for you from this world wherever you were. 

You wash your face and brush your teeth. Didn’t want to be looking too bad in front of your new hunter friends. Especially because they were both extremely good looking. Your fingers brushed through your hair and you decide to stay in your pajamas as they are a lot more comfortable. As you stumble out of the bathroom you look over at your headboard, you see deep scratched into the wood, and dry blood. You were confused and couldn’t believe what happened to you. 

You make your way out of your room back to the library. You still stumble a bit here and there because of your headache and the sleepiness. You go the only way you know how. As your approach closer to the door, you hear people chattering and laughing. You open the door and it appears that you were being extra quiet because no one stopped talking or looked at you. You made your way over to the middle table. Sam sat on the side closest to where you entered typing away on his laptop. Bobby and Dean sat opposite of him with lore books scattered across the table.

“I’m just saying I find it weird.” Dean states sipping from his mug and shrugging his shoulders.

“Find what weird?” You ask rubbing your eyes and making your way over to the group. Finally finding a seat next to Sam. You curl up into a ball in the seat and hug your knees.

Dean almost sip out his drink when you spoke and started to cough. He noticed how your sat in the chair and tried hiding his smile behind another sip of coffee. He remembered how his Y/N use to do that everywhere. He couldn’t help but look at you sincerely, and wished you were his Y/N.

Sam looked and scoffed, “That Calvin is missing. It was an easy hunt.” He expresses while his hands lift slightly off of his keyboard.

“I don’t know, Sam. Wendigos are pretty difficult and are good hunters.” You stated. “If he didn’t have the right equipment or even know what he was looking for then it could have been difficult.”

“Good point.” Sam smiled. “Kind of cool that you know this stuff.” He whispers towards you.

“Can’t be the best if you don’t know, right?” You joke smiling back at him. You both laugh. 

Sam and Bobby continue talking about the hunt and what is going to happen. You block most of it out, knowing it will all be repeated once you are on the road. You look around the room at all the people and couldn’t help but smile to yourself. It was nice seeing so many people, you suspected all of them were hunters. The room was filled with many of them talking, reading lore books, and polishing their weapons. You thought to yourself that you hadn’t seen that many people in one room since the War of Chicago. You eyes quickly slanted downwards and shut tightly. Images of shooting and screaming filled your head. You hands move to your ears and your knees slowly moving closer to your torso. Once the images were gone you open your eyes and meet Dean’s green ones. He quickly glanced away but before he did you noticed how concerned he looked for you. He went back to reading the book in front of him but you could tell he was only pretending to read the book. You could tell he wasn’t a ‘book guy’. You smile softly to yourself.

“Good morning everyone!” Mary stated, sounding happy and cheerful. She brought in a box of donuts and five styrofoam cups of coffee.

You all said good morning back and the boys and Bobby all picked a donut and a cup of coffee. 

“Do you want any Y/N?” Mary asks.

“Oh, no. I always have a nervous stomach before hunts.” You smile. “Thank you though.” You immediately state afterwards. She smiles back at you and nods. Bobby and Sam begin eating their chosen donuts. Mary looks towards Dean and it looks as though they are having a silent conversation. You can’t decipher what they are saying but you think it’s about you.

“So, what’s the plan?” Mary asks.

“Well, basically the boys and Y/N are gonna go find Calvin.” Bobby answers.

“Wait, we’re not all going?” Dean quickly asks taking a bite out of his chocolate Long John donut.

“Dean, there’s no reason we all go. It’s one Wendigo. Plus, it will be easier.” Sam proclaims. 

“Sounds good to me.” You state tapping your fingers lightly on the table.

“Yeah, yeah, me too.” Dean shakes his head. You smile slightly towards him and when your eyes meet, he looks away. 

“Good. We’ll leave in 10.” Sam says standing up and heading out of the room. Your eyes follow him as he leaves and your mind starts to trail off again. 

Once you were brought back to reality, you noticed it was only you and Dean left at the table. The tension was high. You adjusted in your seat, bringing your legs to the floor and sitting up straight. Your eyes wonder the room and land on the man in front of you, still pretending to read his book. You giggle softly to yourself, and get up using the table as a helper. You leave the library to go back to your room to get ready for the hunt. Your headache was starting to fade, but the nerves of the hunt were beginning to settle. 

Before you got to your room, you heard heavy footsteps and a voice call out, “Y/N, wait up.”

You turn around to see Dean approach you, half walk half run style. You noticed he was wearing some dark blue jeans, boots, and a thin black shirt. You gulp a little because the sight of him was too much. You found him attractive but were at war within yourself. You didn’t know if being here was a good idea or even trying to talk to him. 

“I, uh…I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Dean stutters. 

“It’s fine. I just wish I didn’t…you know…look like her. I kind of wish I wasn’t her in this situation. I wish I was someone else. It would be easier on the both of us.” You start to ramble. 

“Don’t” Dean smiles at you. Taking a step closer to fill the space. It wasn’t like the night before, but you could still see the lust in his eyes. Was he confused? Did he know that you were you? “I’m glad you’re her. I’m glad you’re you.” He finally states, you can feel his warm breathe leave his lips. 

Your lips curl up slightly, and before he could get any closer, you slid out from under him. “I’ll see you in a few Winchester.” You say walking away, only turning back to give a smirk and make sure Dean was watching your every step. 

In the next 10 minutes, you, Sam, and Dean were in the Impala heading east towards Kansas City. Dean was driving, Sam was passenger, and you sat right in the middle of the back seat. You liked looking at the road while you were in the car and this seat gave you the best view. Since you all left quite early in the morning, the Sun was barely peaking over the horizon. Dean flipped down his sunvisor and there pinned a picture of him and Y/N, his Y/N. You looked at the photo and you could see a huge smile on her face. It looked like they were at a park or a lake and his arms were wrapped around her body. The shot was almost candid and you had to blink away the tears. You were completely happy to know that she got this life and found someone. 

“You miss her, don’t you?” You questioned, breaking the silence in the car.

Dean’s ears moved up a little and Sam straightened out in his seat. You saw Deans eyes glance at you in the rearview mirror. Sam coughed a few times. The tension in the car was solidifying. You pointed your index finger towards the picture pinned to his visor as your lean forward over the front seat. 

“You miss her?” 

“Uh, yeah” Dean choked a bit, “I miss her a lot”

“Yeah, I can’t even begin to understand how hard this must be on you. I mean I have lost my fair share of people. But having someone who looks exactly like someone I was involved with come back into my life after they died. Now that’s a new one for me.” You say almost laughing to make the conversation more light hearted. “I’m sorry that I have to, you know, look like her.” You repeat again knowing it would continue your conversation from earlier.

Dean looks between you and the road giving a half smile, “It’s actually kind of nice, you know, to see her again. It’s like she never left.” He said to you giving you confirmation again that it was okay for you to be here, be here with him. You smile at Dean. You rest your head on your arms while still leaning against the front seat. You all were silent for a moment, unsure if the conversation would continue or if the rest of the ride would be silent. 

“But, our Y/N was very different from you.” Sam proclaimed, running his hand through his long hair. 

“That’s only because you guys don’t actually know me.” You remarked. 

“Well if you are anything like Y/N, then you must be a dork.” Dean quickly chimed in. 

“Ah, Dean Winchester. I am offended.” You say while your hand rest on your chest jokingly. “And so what if I am, you were the one that fell in love with someone like that.” You smiled at him.

You all laughed a bit. The car felt like home. Being with the boys felt like home. You were comfortable and okay with talking and joking with them. You were happy that this world Y/N had a family and people to call her own. 

“Do you mind telling me more about her? I’m just curious. Never knew or even thought there was another me out there.” You finally spoke up. 

“Y/N was pretty cool actually. Incredibly smart and witty as hell. She was a great friend.” Sam mentions while looking out the window. “She was good people. She understood what it was like to lose people and how important it was to do the right thing.”

“Was she in the life?”

“No, well she knew about it eventually, but…um…I didn’t want here caught up in everything.” Dean starts. “You know with our track record, everyone disappears one day.” You could hear the shakiness in his voice. You felt for Dean in that moment and could start to understand what happened the night before. You didn’t want him to get close to you, he already lost you once. What if he lost you again, would it destroy him too much. You had to think about if you were going to remain friends with the Winchesters or try to stay as far away as possible. “I didn’t want her in it. Kept her as far away as possible.” He finally added after wiping away a single tear.

“I bet she was happy.” You mention trying to calm his nervous. You place a hand on Dean’s shoulder, you could feel him tense up under the three layers of fabric that separated your hand and his bare skin. Sam noticed your small gesture of affection and smiled. He was happy that Dean could get some type of closure, but was worried you being here could complicate the situation even more. 

The drive to Kansas City was quiet the rest of the way. There was still a long drive ahead of you to make it to the area where Calvin went missing. You and Dean exchanged glances throughout the drive. You all decided it would be a good idea to stop at a gas station before heading into the forest. You had to pee and really wanted a snack for the long hike ahead since you didn’t have breakfast. 

You pulled up to a run down gas station, looks like the only one for miles. You all got out of the car and made your way over the entrance. As you walked in, a bell rang and an old man stood behind the counter. He reminded you a bit of Bobby with a messy beard and trucker hat. The boys made their way around the store, looking at all the available food options. Since you had to go pee you made you way over to the counter.

“Do you have a bathroom?” You ask the man.

“Around the back.” He grumbled sliding over a key with a cup attached to it. You grabbed the cup, held it up to signal where you were going to Dean, who was watching your every move. You made your way out of the station, around the back and to the bathroom door. The door was white but had spots of dirt and rain stains all over it. You were completely disgusted. Even though you were use to sleeping in old warehouses and lived a pretty gross life, you’ve gotten use to some of the clean parts of this world. A clean bathroom being one of them. 

You unlocked the door and entered the bathroom. The first thing you noticed was how much dirt and trash was on the ground. The smell was horrible and you decided to try and hold your breathe for as long as you could. It smelled of urine and sewage.There was a sink, mirror, and toilet on one side and a folded up changing table attached to the wall on the other side. You close the door and lock it. You went over to the toilet, unbuckled your belt and hovered over the toilet. There was no way you were going to sit down on the seat. You finished and made you way to the sink, washed your hands throughly and looked in the mirror. You still looked tried, you brushed a strand of hair out of your face.

“Y/N! No!” You heard a voice in the distance. You turned behind you and the voice faded away into nothing. You let out a breathe and made your way out of the bathroom. You needed to get away from your thoughts, hopefully getting back on the road will help you with that. You let the door close hard behind you and turned the corner almost running into some guy. 

“Hey, pretty lady.” The man who wore torn up clothes started to say, stepping closer to you.

“Get away from me, you creep!” You shouted stepping away. You tried to go around him, but he stepped in front of you placing both hands firmly on you upper arms. You tired to wiggle free but his grip grew tighter. “What the fuck, dude. Get off of me.” You wiggle more aggressively, using your hands trying to break his hands free.

“I cannot wait to have my way with you.” He whispered, pulling you close. You could smell the cigarettes and whiskey on his breathe. You gagged. He started to push you back towards the back of the station. You kept struggling but couldn’t get free. You were wondering why you couldn’t, you were usually stronger than this. You couldn’t help but feel completely useless in this moment. 

“Hey, get off of her.” You heard a voice call out and heavy footsteps make their way towards you. You realize it was Dean and felt guilty instantly. Before Dean could get to you and the guy, the man released you from his grip and ran the opposite direction of Dean. You stood there breathing, rubbing your arms. Dean finally made it to you and asked, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, Dean. I can handle myself, you know.” You snarled, pushing passed him and heading for the impala. You felt bad for saying that to Dean, but you felt like you showed him you couldn’t take care of yourself. You were by yourself and took care of yourself before the Winchesters. On your way back to the car, you calmed down a bit. You decided it wasn’t going to help if you keep freaking out on Dean. You just didn’t want him to see you as someone who was defenseless. You weren’t his Y/N. You knew how to fight and you knew what you were doing. You leaned on the car and watched as Dean approached you. He gave you a sly smile, before grabbing the gas pump and filling up his car. Sam was already in the car with the window down, eating some beef jerky. 

“You okay?” Dean questioned again, trying not to push you away again. You shook your head and gave a smile. “Good, because I got your favorite” Dean smiled raising a bag of sour gummy worms with a huge smile.

“A man after my own heart.” You giggled and took the bag from his hand. He leaned up next to you on the trunk, closer than you wanted but you didn’t pull away. You felt comfortable with Dean. You didn’t want him to think you didn’t like him, even as a friend. You just didn’t want him to think of you as his Y/N, you didn’t want him to be confused. 

“I gotta win you back somehow, right?” He finally stated. You rolled your eyes playfully, bumping into him with your side slightly. You pulled away and climbed into the back seat, opposite of where he was pumping gas.

You settled in, and propped your knees up against the front bench. You opened the bag of gummy worms and began eating them. You were happy he thought of you and that he knew what your favorite snack was. It was thoughtful and sweet. You smiled to yourself.

“Thanks by the way.” Sam stated. He was reading over a map on his laptop of the area.

“For what?” You questioned, sticking another gummy in your mouth.

“For being nice to Dean. You being here is pretty hard on him.” Sam mentioned not even turning around to look at you.

“Of course.” You begin. “It helps that he’s nice to me.” As the words fell out of you mouth you looked behind you out the bag window at Dean. 

He was in the same spot as when you left just moments before. He was looking off in the distance and was moving his head side to side. You could tell he was in deep thought. Every once in a while would turn slightly to look your way. You noticed him differently from that moment on. You could tell why you from this world fell for him. His green eyes became hazel in the sun light, with small sparkles of gold which made your heart melt. You saw how tired his face looked. You felt sad for him and wondered what happened in his life. You finally noticed all the freckles that dusted over his nose when the sun came out behind the clouds. You noticed how he stood, his shoulders always up and ready for a fight. You were beginning to feel something for him. A small fire in the pit of your stomach. But you quickly repressed the feelings, you didn’t want to hurt him and what if you died. You couldn’t make him live through your death a second time. 

The pump for the gas stopped and he got up to pull it out. He hopped in the car and grabbed some beef jerky for the middle of the front bench. Sam was still looking at the forest area, trying to pick the best route.

“I think down the 70 is our best shot.” Sam spoke. Dean nodded his head, stated the engine. Roared the car a couple of times before speeding away leaving the dusty old gas station in the rearview mirror.

“You want a gummy worm?” Asking the boys. Sam shook his head no.

“Of course I do.” Dean stated happily. You reached your arm over the front handing it to him. But instead he opened his mouth widely. You giggled at the gesture. You had to sit up and lean forward and put the gummy worm against his lips. He bit down taking the whole gummy into his mouth. You laughed again. You watched as he ate the gummy worm, as his jaw clenched and his lips moved.

You guessed he noticed you watching when he blurted out, “You like what you see.” Giving you a cheeky sly smile.

“Oh shut up and drive, Winchester.” You laughed laying back into your seat. 

———

The impala pulled into a campsite just off of the highway. Dean thought it would be a good idea to leave the car here and walk the rest of the way. You and Sam agreed. It was late afternoon in the off season and the sun was a couple of hours until sunset. As you stepped out of the car, you paused for a moment taking in the clean fresh air. You loved the smell of pine trees, it reminded you of weekend trips with your family. You finally shut the door and made you way over to the trunk where Dean and Sam were gathering their bags. You picked up your light brown backpack and threw it over your shoulder. Dean shut the trunk and you all descended into the tree line.

The terrain was easy, considering you were in a state with flat land. There were trees that went on for miles and boulders taller than Sam. No one talked for the first part of the journey. It wasn’t awkward or anything, you all were just trying to understand where Calvin was and looking for any signed of the Wendigo. 

You stopped, noticing a foot print in the soil below. You kneeled down beside it, tracing it lightly with your fingers. Dean paused, “What is it?” 

“Someone’s footprint. I don’t know if it’s Calvin’s but there is definitely someone else out here.” You answered standing back up on your feet wiping your palms on your pants. You walked over to the boys and stood still thinking. You looked around a bit before talking, “Well we know Wendigos like dark spaces and are really good hunters. So even if it doesn’t know we are here now, it will soon.”

“Plus the sun is going down. It’s an even better hunter at night.” Sam chimed in. You and Dean nodded your heads in agreement. 

“I say we keep walking and stay close together. If we find the cave or whatever soon, then hopefully we can kill this evil son-of-a-bitch.” Dean mentioned, pulling his bag up onto his shoulder. 

“Kay, but if it gets too late. We’re setting up camp. Don’t need any of us going missing either.” Sam and Dean shook their heads agreeing with you. You all knew the risk of being out in the open with a Wendigo. You were on this hunting trip as a guest and helper, you didn’t want to risk getting Sam or Dean hurt. How would they trust you afterwards.

You followed closely behind the boys. You were looking for more signs of Calvin than the monster. If you could pick up a trace of him, then it could lead you to the Wendigo. You traced your hands along the several trees you passed. You glanced up every once in a while to catch a glimpse of the setting sky. You have always been in love with the sky and sundown was your favorite time. The way the pinks, blues, and oranges danced across the sky was graceful and calming. You were lost in your thoughts and almost fell too far behind from the boys. You jogged a bit to catch up. Dean turned back every once in a while to make sure you were still close, he would even slow down a bit if he noticed you lagging behind. He was happy you were here on the hunt, but couldn’t get his Y/N out of his head. He knew you two were different but you were so much like her. Having you there made him more on edge, he wanted to make sure he could protect you. He gripped his bag tighter with his hands, pulling it closer to his body. 

There was nothing for several miles. You didn’t know exactly what kind of hunter Calvin was so it was hard to pick up a trail. Normal people tend to travel heavy and leave markers or trail heads behind. And since many people camp, a camp site would usually be destroyed. But with hunters, they trailed extremely light. It was like finding hay in a hay stack. They were taught to be silent and leave as little trace as possible. You noticed your mind was slipping again into the deep depths of your thoughts when your hand traced over a crawl mark on the tree. You stopped dead in your tracks. You looked around at the other trees and saw nothing, you knew this couldn’t be good. Before you got a chance to tell the boys. 

“Help!” A woman’s voice yells in the distance. You all froze. Standing back to back with one another with your guns pointed towards the trees. It felt as though you all collectively held your breathe, waiting for the next move.

“What was that?” Sam remarked, trying to look beyond the trees.

“It sounded like a woman to me.” Dean murmurs. 

“It could be a person, we don’t know who else is out in these woods.” As soon as the words left your lips, you heard the voice again coming from the opposite direction. “Okay definitely not a person, they can’t travel that quickly.” You proclaimed. 

“So much for element of surprise.” Dean whispers. Standing back closer into you. It was almost as though he was using himself as a shield to protect you if things went South. You were worried what happened at the gas station made it look like you couldn’t handle yourself.

You looked around, trying to see if anything looked out of place. You had hunted many Wendigos on your world and were skilled at noticing them. They were great hunters but could be flawed in many ways. You combed over tree after tree and finally landed on a shadow. It was barely noticeable to the untrained eye. It disturbed the natural surrounding and you knew you had it in your sights. You slowly moved forward. Dean felt you creep forward, putting one foot carefully in front of the other. 

“Hey what are you doing?” Dean whispered through his teeth. Following closely to your side.

“It’s over there.” You murmur back to him, nodding your head straight forward. You knew you couldn’t shoot it, but maybe you could wound it and follow the monster back to it’s hideout.

You and Dean barely got 10 feet when Sam yelled in back of you. You both turned around shooting. Sam’s yell was heard just as quickly as it was gone. Leaving his gun and bag scattered across the ground. You and Dean moved your eyes through the trees but didn’t know which direction to go. You were definitely sure that you had the Wendigo in your sight. You were confused on what was happening. Your breathing became shallow. Dean picked up the gun and bag, holding both bags in his left hand. 

“Sam!” You call out, somewhat knowing it would be no use. If the Wendigo had him, he was long gone by now. 

“Sam!” Dean cried out. Turning around in the opposite direction. “Sammy!” Dean yelled again into the empty woods.


	3. The Other You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is taken by the Wendigo which leaves Dean and Y/N to find him and Calvin. Their time together allows for their relationship to grow and Y/N is hoping for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Part 3 is out!! I am actually really happy about this part. It grows Y/N and Dean's relationship and it’s my first kind of fight scene which is good! Hope you all enjoy it!!! Please let me know if you like it and remember feedback is GOLD!!!!!
> 
> I also found this prompt from @thependragonwritersguild that I used to add some depth to the story: “After the bombs fell, It was hard to raise an army. What was the point? We had already seen the furthest war could go.”
> 
> Thank you to @mariekoukie6661 for being a beta!!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural

“Dean, can you please slow down?” You semi-yell out to Dean who was at least a good fifty yards in front of you. You understood that he was angry and wanted to find his brother too, but you wanted to talk through a plan. God, if only you knew how stubborn this dude was before you agreed to going on a hunt with him. You hurried to try and catch up to him. “Hey, come on!” You shouted again, reaching out an arm. You sighed loudly hoping he could hear the frustration in your voice. 

He finally slowed his pace, allowing for you to catch up right next to him breathing heavily, “Dean. I understand you want to find Sam but -”

“No, buts” He snapped, dropping the bags to the ground. He began looking around in various directions. “Sammy!” He called out, but no reply.

“Dean, look, we’re not gonna find him during the night. We should set up camp and look for him at first light.” You suggested placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He quickly wiggled you off. Turning his back to you and you noticed how tense he was. He was carrying a lot of weight and you wanted to help out any way you could. 

“Dean,” you whisper, “We will have a better chance at saving him in the morning. We can do no good helping Sammy if - “

“Don’t call him that” Dean quickly snarked over his shoulder.

“Sorry.” You whisper. “Look, we can set up camp here and then find him at first light, okay?” You ask softly again. You didn’t want to anger him and you could understand why he was acting this way. It was his brother after all. Even though you didn’t know either of them well, you knew they would do anything to keep each other safe. You could visibly see that Dean was beating himself up over Sam getting captured, but at the end of the day it wasn’t his fault. How could you make him feel better? How could you tell him everything was going to be alright? But that was the thing you couldn’t...you had no idea how this hunt was going to go or how to make the older Winchester feel better. It all felt too far out of reach. Your eyes shifted downwards and shoulders slumped slightly.

You set your bag down by a rock, walking to pick up a stick. You start to draw Anasazi symbols on the ground to protect you both for the night. Dean stood still, looking off in the distance. After you were done, you sat on the rock next to your bag, grabbing a granola bar to eat and drinking some water. 

You were half way done eating when Dean made his way over to the log next to you. He let the bags drop to the ground and sat down. He placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Rubbing his face and eyes, and slowly pushing one hand through his hair. You were intensely staring at him, even under the moonlight you could see his green eyes, and your heart skipped a little. How could you be catching feelings this fast for someone you barely knew. You hated that you were beginning to like him, something in you knew it would be dangerous.

“I’m sorry.” He finally breathed out. Lifting his head slowly to meet your darken eyes, you quickly looked away and point your flashlight out to the dark woods.

“Don’t be.” You smile. “I totally understand what you are going through. He will be okay.” You tried to sound reassuring.

“I guess I was trying to protect you and ended up leaving him open.” Dean started to explain. “I just don’t know what happened, I thought we had it in our sights.” 

“Me too. I know I had it” You said shaking your head in disbelief. 

“Well maybe you didn’t.” He stated, raising a brow. 

“No, Dean you don’t understand.” You paused trying to gather your thoughts. You continued to point the flashlight out into the woods, moving the light so it looked like it was dancing. You took a breath, “I’ve hunted many many Wendigos in my world. After the world went to shit, when the first major war broke out. Many people died and starved. It got to the point of people eating other people, like really crazy shit. People couldn’t cope with what was happening and the major loss of food. Wendigos were actually one of the monsters that kept surviving the attacks. So I’ve hunted many of them, and I know one when I see one. I had it in my sights, there can be no way for it to be in two places at once unless….unless it was hunting with another Wendigo…” You questioned, the light stopping and falling to the ground.

“Can that happen?” Dean asked. Giving you a confused look.

“I don’t think so, I’ve never heard of anything like it before.” You mention. “But I wouldn’t be surprised.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“Well we should prepare for there to be two then.”

“Good idea.” You shook your head in agreement. 

There was silence after that. You offered Dean the other half of your granola bar, which he gladly took.

“So how are you holding up?” You mumble taking another sip from your water.

“With what?” He questioned with a mouth full of granola.

“With me?”

“Ah” He finally understood, swallowing the rest of the food. He paused, gathering his thoughts. “It’s weird I’m not gonna lie. Like I know you aren’t her but you are at the same time” He started, “Not to be mean but I kind of wish you were her sometimes.”

“That’s understandable. Ever since I realized that you knew me, I tried to think if I knew you in my world, but Bobby said you saved this world, so either you died in mine or became the cause of it.” You mention. “I’m happy she met you. You seem pretty cool”

“Are you serious? I’m awesome.” Dean joked making you laugh. It was nice being able to laugh with someone, genuinely laugh with someone who makes you happy. Being out in the woods reminded you of your world and for a moment you forgot about the you that died and the you that fell in love with Dean. It was just you and him, enjoying each other’s company. You knew in that moment that you really did like him, he was everything you could have asked for. 

“Was it really that bad in your world?” Dean asks, breaking you from your thoughts.

You cleared your throat before answering, not really sure what you were going to say. You saw hundreds of people die, you had fought alongside friends and enemies, you could spend years telling your stories and still never run out of things to say. “It was a nightmare to say the least.” Your eyes shift down. 

It fell silent for a couple of moments, the quietness from the dark woods slowly engulfing you and Dean. Dean didn’t want to push you too hard to tell him what it was like. He had no idea what you went through and knew you were everything his Y/N wasn’t. It was hard for him to look at you and not think to protect you at every turn, but he trusted you, even if you were just a stranger. 

“After the bombs fell, It was hard to raise an army.” You started, Dean instantly looking up to watch the words fall out. “What was the point? We had already seen the furthest war could go. The Angels and Demons basically destroyed everything. There weren’t many normal humans left, but I found Bobby and some other hunters and we set up and fought for our world. It wasn’t much but it was ours, and hell if we were gonna give it to them.” Half-smile creeping across your face.

“It seemed like it was tough.” He glances down.

“It was, but it was all worth it to get here I guess. In a way this is me starting over.” You look up at the stars, happy to know you are somewhere safe, even if it is out in the woods with two Wendigos on the loose. You smiled to yourself, thinking how could anyone find this normal and safe.

You decided to get up and go sit next to Dean, it was becoming a bit chilly and you need to survive the night. He gladly welcomed you on his log and you could feel the heat rising off of him. You took the chance to move a little closer, he didn’t move back which was a good sign. It was comfortable. You were happy being next to him. You finally understood why he tried to kiss you the first night, all of the emotions rushing through his head. You understood why he tried to impress you and keep you safe. You kept thinking of yourself as someone else, like you were completely different from the Y/N he knew. But the thing was, you were actually his Y/N, you just didn’t want to believe it.

“You know Dean, If I were to be completely honest… I kind of...” A loud shriek traveled through the forest, making both you and Dean stand up, grabbing your guns looking around. 

“Help!” A woman’s voice echoed through the trees, making birds fly overhead.

“Hello?” A man’s voice came from the opposite direction. Rustling in the bushes from only a couple of yards away. 

As soon as the voices and movement appeared, they were instantly gone. Maybe they knew you and Dean wouldn’t fall for their tricks. Even if they were people, it was too dangerous for you to travel at night not knowing where you were going. It was only the two of you and you need to watch each other’s backs. 

“What were you saying?” Dean questions shoving his gun back into his waistband, turning to look at you.

“It’s not important” Your eyes shift downwards. You wanted to tell him how you were feeling, but maybe it wasn’t the right time. Maybe you were just getting ahead of yourself. Did you really like him or was it just you in this world forcing you too?

You decided to check the symbols before you turning in for the night. You wanted to make sure they were correct and that you and Dean would be safe. You were a little worried that Sam disappearing was your fault, you should have noticed the signs that you saw in the woods, the different scratch marks in the trees were a dead giveaway when you think about it now. Dean sat on the ground, his back laying against the fallen log, he crossed his legs and arms. You didn’t really know where to lay, you decided to just sit right next to him. Don’t want to make him think you don’t like him.

You plopped down next to him, crossing your arms over your chest, wrapping yourself closer into your jacket. 

“Um...do you want to lay on my lap?” Dean asked shyly. It made you laugh a little, you opened one eye to look at Dean who wouldn’t meet your gaze. You shrugged your shoulders, and moved yourself to lay on your back with your head on Dean’s lap. He moved a little to make it more comfortable for you. 

You opened your eyes one last time to see Dean staring at you. His face told a story of loss and pain, the story of living a thousand lifetimes and yet always losing the one he wanted most. His face also told a tale of lust and love, finding the one that is his and holding on for dear life. He took one of his hands, moving a couple of strands of hair behind your ears. It wasn’t sexual or sensual, but quite a kind gesture. The soft touch put your mind at ease and you instantly fell asleep. 

\------

Dean was gentle, shaking you awake, you found yourself still on his lap and smiled softly. The Sun was beginning to shine through the trees and the light was dancing acrossing the ground. You stood up, stretching your arms over your head. Dean mimicked your movement, and you could see his shirt rise slowly over his stomach, exposing the soft skin and happy trail that lied underneath. You quickly looked around and turned to make yourself stop staring.

You and Dean gather the bags, knowing you had a long day ahead of you. As you begin to walk, you erase some of the symbols on the ground of your camping area. You headed East, thinking it was the way the Wendigo took Sam. 

You both felt like you had been walking for hours on end, which wasn’t false. Though there weren’t many hills or caves, it was hard to find a hiding spot that was going to work as a Wendigo den. You were slower than Dean, but he would look back every once in a while to ensure you were still close by. You were in your own little head to notice this gesture, and it was a good thing too. As you were walking, you started to notice the scattering of bones along the forest floor. You began to follow them, Dean looked back again to notice you were heading right. He was confused but then quickly caught up to see the scratch marks in the trees and the bones on the ground. 

“Definitely this way.” You mention pointing forward. He took the lead, his gun pointed out in front of him. You stayed close behind this time knowing you had to be on your best game. 

You heard a crack in the distance.

“Shh.” Dean quickly states ducking down behind a tree. You decide this is the best time to pull out the jar of clear liquid and the lighter. You wanted to be prepared in case you saw it. 

“You see anything?” Dean questions. You peered around the tree, to try and notice any shadows or distortion in the landscape. Your eyes moving slowly through the trees, bushes, and rocks, finally landing on a dark figure. You place your hand on Dean’s shoulder, getting him to look at you. You place a finger over your mouth to signal to be quiet. You then point forward and up to get him to look at the tree. He peaked around the tree, of course moving his head in a million directions. You finally lifted his chin in the direction of the Wendigo and his eyes grew wide. He saw the dark figure slowly moving on the tree. 

You lean in close, whispering in his ear, “I’m gonna swing around, about half way. You step out and I’ll throw the fire.” He shook his head and agreement and watched as you made your way around the trees and bushes. 

Making sure to be extra quiet. Any sound could freak the Wendigo and either have it chase you or completely run away. This was a one time move and both you and Dean needed to be smart about it. You leaned against another tree, and shook your head towards Dean telling him you were ready. 

Dean slowly made his way out behind the tree to be in clear sight of the Wendigo, loudly yelling, “Hey, looking for me?!” The Wendigo quickly screamed, jumping on the ground, stocking it’s way over to Dean quickly. He stood his ground but was hoping you would hurry up, you tried multiple times to light the lighter. Only getting it once the Wendigo is seconds away from ripping Dean apart and throwing at its body. Instantly lighting it up in flames. The screaming was horrible, making you and Dean cover your ears. 

It felt as though the screaming of the creature burning lasted minutes and finally ended with it falling to the ground burning to a crisp.

“I was afraid you weren’t gonna burn the bastard in time before it killed me.” Dean states catching his breath a little.

“Don’t worry, Winchester. I would have saved you either way,” you teased, winking at him. “I think it was protecting something which means their hideout is around here.”

“Okay, stay behind me and let’s go.” Dean threw the bags over his shoulder and headed towards where the monster was sitting in the tree. 

Once there, you both saw a sewer opening that was covered by branches. Treading quickly, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. You only killed one Wendigo so far which means the other one is still out there.

Dean entered first, pointing his flashlight in front of him. You stayed close to Dean, ready to point and shoot at his command. The sewer was huge on the inside, the concrete walls were damp and there was a swallow water stream on the floor. The only sound was the light drops of water falling from your boots. 

Dean finally spotted at the end of the drain in a huge room like area, it was a central hub for other drainage pipes. 

“Look.” Dean chimed, pointing his light towards two bodies hanging from the ceiling. It was Sam and someone else, you guessed Calvin. “Thank God.” he whispered making his way over to Sam. Dean placed his hand on Sam’s cheeks, tapping a little to wake him up. 

You made your way over to Calvin, doing the same. But he was here a bit longer than Sam and wasn’t responding. You heard groaning from Sam and knew he would be okay, but you were starting to become more worried about Calvin. Quickly checking for a pulse, moving his shirt and jacket out of the way. Only to find a faint, barely beating one. You were relieved he was still alive. 

You and Dean both got the boys down, unwrapping their hands from the rope that strung them up. You carefully picked up Calvin under the arm and started to walk with them towards the entrance. Dean had Sam, who was finally starting to wake up. You both struggled to get them out and also be on the lookout for the remaining Wendigo. 

As you all came to the exit, you heard a branch break and a scream coming from outside that stopped you dead in your tracks. Freezing, waiting for the next move. You would never make it out alive if you ran for it and you didn’t have anymore firebombs to light the damn thing up. 

Another scream, even louder than before, came rumbling. Branches breaking, leaves rustling, and heavy footsteps started towards your direction. You had to think quick on your feet, slowly dropping Clavin on the ground. 

“Dean. Quick,. Flask.” You held out a hand waiting for him to give up his flask. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the silver flask handing it to you. “Move!” You shouted at Dean, who quickly dropped to the ground with Sam. And in one swift movement, as the Wendigo finally reached the entrance of the drain, you took a swig of whiskey, lit the lighter, blowing out and sent the alcohol infused flame barreling at the Wendigo. Lighting it on fire and sending it down screaming while burning alive. 

“Wow!” Dean marveled, the flames of the fire lighting up his hazel eyes. 

You took a deep breath, smiling at Dean in relief. You went over to Calvin, who was still lying motionless on the ground, picking him up and all of you walking out of the sewer pipe.

The way back to the campground and the car was far and you had to take frequent breaks. Sam was finally up a little and could walk on his own. Dean offered to carry Calvin, which you were grateful for. You all finally reached the jet black Impala as the Sun was setting in the distance.

Dean carefully placed Calvin in the backseat. Sam climbed into the back as well and instantly fell asleep. You couldn’t imagine the pain and nausea he could be going through. You pack up the trunk, the sound of it slamming the only one for miles. Hopping into the front seat with Dean while he roars the engine and speeds away. 

You were exhausted and glad the hunt was finally over. You were happy to get everyone home safely. You looked over at Dean who’s gaze was on the road ahead of him. You studied his face again, this time it was more calm and he looked like he was in deep thought. You scooted towards him in the front bench and rested your head on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay Y/N. We’re all safe now.” Dean reassured you as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep, with the low purr of the Impala being the last thing you remember.


	4. The Other You Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being around Dean was beginning to become overwhelming, your feelings for him were what you were afraid of and you didn’t want him to make the same mistake as before. You decide it will be best to just leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!!! So happy with this series and so glad I finally finished it. It was a little heartbreaking because it was the first series I actually am finishing and closing this chapter is a happy-sad moment. I really hoped you all enjoyed the series and enjoy this last chapter. Please let me know what you think! And as always, feedback is GOLD!!!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

“Y/N!”

“No!”

“Please don’t leave me...I need you.” Dean’s voice echoes throughout the warehouse, as he is crouching next to you, holding you tightly in his arms. Tears starting to fill his eyes, making his vision blurry.

You see him pull you closer before it all goes black again. It becomes harder to breathe and the aching pain running through your body is becoming worse. Everytime your eyes open, the lights are brighter and your mind is heavy.

“Dean…” you breathe out.

“I love you.” He sobs into your jacket.

“No!” He screams.

“No” You softly yell, eyes opening instantly with your mouth gasping for air, little to no sound escaping your lips as your mouth is dry. You open and close your mouth a couple of times, trying to get it wet. The dreams were becoming more real with each passing night. You were starting to have a harder time distinguishing between your dreams and reality. Everytime you close your eyes, vivid images would flash before you. A nightmare you could never escape from.

You finally become aware of your surroundings and notice how heavy you were breathing. Something about being in the bunker made your mind race. An uneasy feeling, like something was watching over you. Your eyes begin to adjust to the darkness and you lay silent for several moments, trying to understand your dreams.

You hear soft muffles and footsteps outside your door knowing it was already morning and the crowd of hunters were ready to depart. Ever since you decided to participate in this hunt it has completely turned your life around, knowing that there was another you at some point in this universe was crazy. And you didn’t know how to act or how to feel about the whole situation. Your hands go directly to rub your eyes, stress starts to accumulate behind them. Being here was everything you ever wanted but you know you couldn’t stay.

It was hard enough on Dean to have his Y/N die, and with you around, the situation can get more confusing. You stretch your arms over your head and start to get dressed for the day ahead, knowing this might be the last time you see anyone in this bunker.

You make your way out of your room and happen to stumble upon the kitchen. Which you were thankful for. There was a hot pot of coffee which your body desperately needed after last night’s sleep. You add some milk and sugar before shuffling your way out the kitchen and into the war room.

The scene looks like any other day, dozen or so hunters walking in and out, getting assigned jobs and chatting. You look around the room, still completely lost within the sea of hunters. It was like you were the new kid at school and you had no one to sit with at lunch.

You continue to walk into the room, glancing at the maps and computers with cases. Taking sips of your coffee as you eased-drop on some conversations. You finally look up to meet green eyes staring at you, the look of a friend helping another in need. You give Dean a smile and make your way over to the group in the library.

“There’s the girl who killed two Wendigos all by herself.” Bobby holds his beer up, along with everyone else.

“Someone had to make sure these boys got home safely.” You chuckle, taking a seat next to Dean.

“So where are you off to next?” Bobby questions, adjusting his baseball cap.

“Wherever the wind takes me, I guess.” You respond. “Maybe I could pick up a case before I go?” You ask, looking over at Sam. He looked like he was the one in charge.

“Of course, would love to have a hunter like you out there.” He gives a reassuring smile.

The room fell silent and no one knew exactly what to say to one another. You all knew each other yet, were complete strangers at the same time. You think it might have something to do with you. Your leg begins to shake, the tension in the room building. Everyone else looks calm, but you were about to explode. Being here with the boys was too much for you and you needed to get out. You decide not to sit any longer, making your way out of the library and back to your room.

You walk down the long hallways, the mug full of lukewarm coffee in one hand and the other tracing along the wall. You felt every groove and imperfection of the massive building, still amazed by the sheer structure.

You were lost in your thoughts when you hear someone call out your name. You look behind you to see Dean do a walk-run towards you.

“Hey.” Dean's voice echoes through the hallway, you slow down so he can catch up.

“Hi.” You smile back. You both continue to walk.

“How are you?” He asks, the overwhelming concerned look on his face was making you uncomfortable.

“Okay...why?”

“It’s just in the car you were talking and it seemed like you were having some crazy dreams. I just want to make sure everything is alright.” It was nice that someone was concerned for you, but you felt awful that it had to be him. Your eyes shift downwards and begin to look at your feet while you walk.

You finally stop, and look around the hall both ways, pulling Dean down an empty one, “I don’t usually do this but I don’t really know who else to talk to…” You start to explain, you had grown close to Dean over the last couple of days and he seemed like someone you could trust. Your hand was still on his arm, “I’ve been seeing stuff, like her, your Y/N’s life. I know everything about the two of you...At first I thought they were just dreams, but now knowing there is another me, I guess I realized that the dreams were actually her life.”

Your hand falls and you lean against the wall, “I also know how much you loved her Dean...and I could feel her love for you.” You say, your eyes begin to water. The overwhelming amount of love you felt for him, not knowing if it was actually yours or hers made it hard to keep it all in.

He doesn’t answer, just examines your face. You wipe the couple of tears that managed to escape. Dean finally speaks, “So where are you going next?”

“I don’t know.”

“You could stay here, you know. Take as long as you need.” Dean mentions, stepping closer towards you. It wasn’t as dominating as the last time. It almost felt safe.

“I just don’t know if I can…” You trail off, looking to the side.

“Why not?” He asks, the quiver in his lip indicating him wanting to say more.

“Dean...I’m her, I’m your Y/N. I feel everything she feels. I feel everything she feels for you.” You finally confess, you lower your voice a little to not have it carry through the halls.

“Is that such a bad thing?” His voice cracking a little.

“You already lost me once Dean, I won’t let it happen again.” You mention before finally pushing passed Dean and leaving him alone in the hall.

Tears start to stream down your face as you make your way back to your room. You shut the door and lean against it letting your quiet sobs fill the air. This was beginning to get too much for you. The feelings for Dean were taking over and you didn’t know what to do.

You push yourself off the door and begin to pack your bags. Shoving in your clothes and bathroom stuff. You didn’t care if it wasn’t organized, you just need to get out of the bunker and away from the Winchesters.

You swing one of the bags over your shoulder and grab the other in your hand. You make your way out the door, making sure to avoid anyone and everyone. Making your way towards the garage, exactly the way you came in last night. Finally finding your car where you left it.

You throw your bags into the backseat and jump into the drivers. Taking one last look at the door that leads into the bunker before starting the car and driving off. Leaving the bunker, Bobby, and the Winchesters behind.

As the miles of asphalt lay under your tires and the radio turned on too loud for you to think straight. Done purposely so you wouldn’t have to hear your phone ring if someone decides to call. You just passed the big sign that read “Leaving Lebanon So Soon? - See You Again” in bright yellow letters when you decide to pull off the road, putting the car in park and completely breaking down.

Your hands grasping the steering wheel as your sobs grew louder. Everything at this point was just too much and you didn’t know how to handle it. Less than 3 days ago, you were just a lone hunter doing your job, and yes it might have been in another universe or world, but you were still killing those sons-of-bitches. And as of today, you had met people who cared about the you from this world. The you that died, and all you did was make it harder on them.

It completely broke your heart. The pain in your chest rising and the breathing deepening. You thought you would finally catch a break in this world, but looks like the crazy follows you everywhere.

You raise your head one final time, looking at the several cars that pass by you. The tears turn dry and stain your red cheeks. You take one final deep breath and know what you have to do. It wouldn’t be easy, but you had to say goodbye…

A light breeze floats across your skin and hair as you stand in the empty cemetery. You look down on the gravestone which was freshly polished. You read softly, “Y/N Y/LN”. A tear slipping down your face and it’s like you forgot how to breathe. You were looking at your headstone, you were buried down there.

You wipe your tears away when you hear footsteps approach you, “You found her.” Dean speaks softly. He stands next to you and looks at the grave for a moment before placing a set of fresh sunflowers on the grave. You both stand in silence for a moment. The feeling of guilt and sorrow encompasses you and a couple of tears slide down your cheek.

You breath out. “Yeah, I looked it up.” Your eyes shift upwards to look at the tree line in the distance. “How did it actually happen?” You ask, you had several visions about the day she died but not exactly what happened. That part was still a mystery to you.

“She sacrificed herself for me. Before she died she told me that ‘I am more important to this world than she is’. It still breaks my heart.” He takes a breath.

“I’m sorry. She didn’t deserve that.” You bite your lip and face Dean. “Look, Dean, I don’t mean to get all pushy and mad about her. I have to understand how difficult it is for you just like it’s difficult for me.” Dean continued to look off in the distance. “Is she in heaven?”

“Yeah.” Dean says choking on his words. A moment passes and neither of you say anything. “Do you think she’s okay up there?” Dean asks looking at you.

You smile a bit, “Yeah, probably having a happy memory with Dad. He used to take me, well us, I guess, on midnight rides when we couldn’t sleep. I bet she missed him a lot.”

“Good.” Dean smiles and a tear escapes his eye and runs down his cheek. You decide to wipe the tear away with your thumb. Before you can retract your hand, Deans grabs it, pressing it closer to his cheek. He closes his eyes. You didn’t want to be rude so you let him have this moment. He finally opens his eyes and the realization that you weren’t the you he remembered set in.

“It’s okay, I mean I am still her but probably with a lot more baggage.” You smile and giggle a bit. “I’m glad she met someone like you in her life. She deserved you and don’t beat yourself up over the whole self-sacrifice thing. You couldn’t have stopped her anyways, it’s who we are.” You insist on trying to calm Dean’s nerves. Your hand was still on his cheek and he lowers it so now you both were holding hands. His hands were rough yet completely soft and warm. He thumb rubbing against yours.

“Why don’t we take a drive?” He asks, smiling. “I probably have some of the music your dad used to play.”

Your eyebrow rose and you smile back widely, “I would absolutely love that, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
